Make This Go On Forever: The Last Mistake
by Breseis25
Summary: Naruto was more. Naruto was better. And Sasuke was giving him everything.


**Hi! This is Breseis. I hope you enjoy!**

**HOW I GOT TO WRITING THIS:**

**I was listening to Snow Patrol, just laying down in my bed and murmuring along with the song when the lyrics actually registered. Being the fanfiction addict that I am, I was like "Whoa! This would be totally good for a fanfic! -Gasp!- A NARUTO fanfic! -deeeeeeeep shocked gasp!- A Naruto and Sasuke fanfic +_+!" Then I figured I've been lurking around for a while and it was time for me to post this up. A bit of a drabble, but eh, here it is! The LYRICS –the song itself- set the tone for the story, so if you haven't heard it, look up Snow Patrol-Make This Go On Forever lyrics.**

* * *

MAKE THIS GO ON FOREVER

They were motionless as they looked into the other's eyes, thinking, waiting, wishing. Thinking of the many times they'd been in the same situation, the same argument, the same expressions of hurt and doubt. They thought of how much different this time was.

"Naruto," Sasuke starts. "It was a mistake." The brunette receives silence for his admission. Silence. From Naruto, who always speaks his mind, is always ready to yell at him and curse him and tell him what a cheating bastard he was. But there is silence, and it makes it harder to breath, makes his hands sweat and limbs gain an anesthetizing quality. Maybe the blonde hasn't understood that he is apologizing, that it is honest. It is something the blonde has always appreciated: honesty. "I'm sorry," he says, but Naruto, with his god-sent blue eyes, studies him with an aberrant stillness. Where was the yelling? The crying and fighting that made Naruto? There was no emotion in his expression, his features slated clean of anything that would relieve Sasuke of the anxiety curling within him.

"Are you really?" Naruto asks, his voice flat, body motionless. He is too still, too in control when all he's ever been is a gawky dim-witted blonde who believes in everyone with his heart of hearts. Now, he is all poise and no bite.

Sasuke, ever the honest man to his lover, answers regardless. "Not as much as you think I should be."

Naruto stiffens, his mouth curling downwards in an acute sign of displeasure. "How can you say that after you just told me you fucked someone else?"

"I know it was wrong," Sasuke whispers. The first time had been months ago, and Naruto had forgiven him with blood on his face and tears in his eyes. The second time Naruto had avoided him for days. The third time Naruto had asked him why he did it, and Sasuke had shrugged, told him it had felt right, that it meant nothing. Every time after that, Naruto would know, of course he would with the stench of another person on his body. The blonde wouldn't cuddle Sasuke at night, coy grins disappearing quickly in digits and worth, and he kept himself in a silence drowned in meditation. Naruto would think, wish he could keep believing and pretending to forgive when it rotted his heart with each passing faceless accomplice.

Naruto had realized a year into their relationship of the magnitude of their feelings for each other. He loved Sasuke, the good the bad, and the damn rotten core of the angel he had been blessed with. And Sasuke loved him back, let him touch him, touched him with such tenderness, with such emotion on his usually stoic face that Naruto could feel it in him, between them, a love that was more powerful than the surge of Kyuubi's chakra. It was frightening, the warmth, the love that would consume them and blind them of everything else. It was a suffocating emotion. So he understood Sasuke, knew the brunette was apprehensive of it, felt trapped by the very emotion that made him the happiest Naruto had ever seen him. So he'd forgiven, known it was Sasuke's own way to rebel against the confines of their love. It was in Naruto too, the same thoughts, the same feelings, but he'd never acted on them. He always thought of the perfection of their union and it always made him feel guilty for wanting to spurn something so exceptionally beautiful.

Sasuke watches him, wills Naruto to speak. Hopes his will alone can stop the thoughts that are making blue eyes rapidly search his own; they're sad, beautiful. They were nothing compared to Naruto, the individuals he bedded out of their relation. Naruto was more. Naruto was better. And Sasuke was giving him everything. He loved him so unconditionally, so entirely foolishly that the whole village knew he was at the blonde's beck and call. Knew he was besotted with the blonde, always concerned for him, always aware of his doings, always possessive of his attentions. He could be swayed so easily by blue-eyes, by tanned hands and powerful limbs that he bothered not with hiding he had an exception. Naruto's happiness was always priority. Quickly, always had become a subscript to their declarations.

It had been instantaneous, glaringly, painfully obvious he would give his all to Naruto at the first touch of lips. It had been engrained into his body, into his senses that his eternal kindred was his sole reason for being the first time they'd been one. Sasuke was quickly overwhelmed, drowning in a gulf of newfound emotions that seemed far too strong to be sane when they were of the positive variety. The blonde taught him there was more beyond the boundaries of his silence and sadness. Naruto showed him, taught and explained and described to him his experiences, his knowledge of the world and loved him, Sasuke; treasured him and accepted him so entirely that Sasuke wasn't sure the blonde was aware of everything he was giving him.

Naruto runs his hand through his hair quickly. "But you don't regret it! Why would you do this to us?"

"We've gotten through worse. It's not such a big deal," Sasuke shrugs, persisting the temptation to hold Naruto in reassurance. He is going to have to make it up to the blonde somehow, probably take up the friendly Sasuke Naruto assures him is almost non-existent and not all that horrible.

"This is different!" Naruto grows, clenching his fists and breathing harshly. His chest heaves with the need to release his tears, his anger and disappointment in either fists or bellows. He's sure his heart is exploding in an everlasting second, waiting for the last moment to claw out of his chest. It was within him, churning in his mind, the thought, a decision that is forming, strengthening. Making him weak.

Sasuke makes him weak. He was willing to do anything for him, had even forgiven his encounters without any attachment to his own pride. His loyalty had remained, strong and wounded, resonating and bleeding with every confused look that lacked guilt. It is harder to talk when he realizes he has already made up his mind. His voice firm, saddened yet full of a knowledge he has gained through the silences left after his trysts and their fights, Naruto speaks. "I think it's time we spend some time away from each other. Take a break," he breathes. His hands shake at having voiced his decision, at the finality of it. He can't take it back. He couldn't.

"Don't try to make this a reason to leave me," Sasuke hisses, taking Naruto's arms into his pale hands, squeezing in order to keep Naruto before him.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmurs, his hand rising to a pale cheek and caressing softly. The man is beautiful, addictive. Sasuke is his best friend, rival, comrade, lover, and enemy. He couldn't leave him, not without leaving a better half of himself. Sasuke is, underneath all his bravado, a light to his dark, a half to his half. Sasuke was Sasuke, but he was heartbroken of the routine, of the casualty with which his forgiveness was given. It had meant something to him before, an honest apology, a guilty glance or a saddened touch, but those gestures had grown more in number and started to overcome the tender kisses and smoldering touches. He'd seen an always with Sasuke that had made him forgive each time, but when their always fell off of their confessions and attached itself to the insecurities within Sasuke and his own foolishness, Naruto had been killed and resurrected with the same thoughts. This isn't how our forever's supposed to be. I don't want to share him, not when I've given him everything I've got. "I don't want to make this go on forever. I'll always love you Sasuke. I do love you," he says, leaning his forehead against Sasuke's. "But this is so much more than a mistake that can be forgiven."

"There's nothing you can't forgive this time that you haven't already, Naruto," Sasuke growls, glaring at the eyes so close to his. He takes scarred cheeks into his hands, his lips urgent as he presses them against the blonde's. He glides his palms down to lay on the blonde's chest, speaking mockingly in hopes of restoring something. "Stop being so dramatic."

The slowness with which Naruto responds is deafening. "Sasuke," he breathes against his lips. "I'll stop being who I am if this goes on. I can't stop loving you, but I can, have to stop giving you my love."

"I thought it was always mine," Sasuke shushed, clenching his fingers around Naruto's shirt. His heart is beating far too quickly, muddling his thoughts but focusing them solely on Naruto (I need to stop loving you).

"I thought so too," Naruto murmured, smiling sadly, his eyes flickering, but rimmed in darker tones of blue and determination. "I thought there was always going to be something keeping us together."

Sasuke wants to wipe the look off his tanned face, take those sad eyes and replace them with the stars that made him want to reach to be a better person. But it hurts, pains him to see the resolve in those blue eyes. Narut is a determined person, and he was not kidding. "What have we lost huh? Tell me." Sasuke pulls the blonde closer, his fingers digging into toned biceps.

Naruto shakes his head, sighing as he lowers his gaze away from Sasuke. The brunette's heart misses a beat, halts only to gallop into action into blazing thumps as he loses sight of blue. He shakes Naruto, wanting those eyes back on him, wants to know the blonde is still with him. "What have we lost? I can fix it," he asks, liking his lips, pulling the face up to see down-turned eyes. "I can."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispers, voice hoarse, head bobbing side to side. "Don't do this."

"Do what," Sasuke says as he wraps his arms around Naruto's waist, holding him close. He can't lose him. He kisses blemished cheeks, warm lips, anything he can reach within their embrace.

The blonde takes his face into his hands once more, looks him in the eyes and his Naruto is back, the Adonis with complete adoration throbbing in blue depths. When he kisses him, Sasuke clings to him, lets him feel how much he loves him, and the blonde responds in kind. Naruto hasn't kissed him like this in a long time. It is one of his slow kisses that drags in a powerful underlying intensity that makes Sasuke's brain numb over in salacious rapture. It is his signature kiss, the one that reminds Sasuke what a treasure Naruto is. He wraps his arms around a tanned neck, moans deep in his throat when Naruto wraps his strong arms around him and he walks backwards, pressing himself against a wall so he can feel all of his blonde lover. As soon as his back touches blue walls, Naruto pulls away.

"I hope you can be happy," he whispers against his lips, quickly disentangling himself from Sasuke while he is still wobbly from the kiss. He walks briskly to the entrance, grabs his keys, shuts the door and walks down the stairs. He refuses to look back, to give in to the need to see if he's being followed, and adamantly refuses to let his body shut down the way it feels like it's doing. They live on the fourth floor, and once he is on the second flight of stairs, he hears their door slam, hears hurried footsteps bash against carpeted stairs. He picks up his pace, jogging down the last flight of stairs and onto the hall that leads out onto the sidewalk, clenching his keys in his hand. He walks across the street, clicking on the alarm of his car twice to make sure. He hears Sasuke's footsteps as he reaches his car, his house and car keys clanking together in their joined ring in his hand as he pulls the door open. It is slammed shut before he can even move to get in. Sasuke steps between the blonde and his escape, shoves Naruto to separate him from his car, his eyes wild and following every, tiny movement Naruot makes as he straightens himself. He's too lucid, too unaffected by it all when all Sasuke feels is the heat of it all and outrageously out of control.

"You're not going to leave me," Sasuke grits between his teeth, the rapid beat of his heart making him pant, his eyes wide and feral. When Naruto doesn't answer, only stares, he repeats, his voice and eyes lowering to dangerous. "You're not leaving me."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispers, his eyes sweeping the street and sidewalk before settling on the brunette. "Sas…"

"You're not leaving me!" Sasuke screams.

* * *

**I'm not sure whether I will continue this, but yeah... There goes my first fanfic!**

**Breseis**


End file.
